If I didn't have you
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru is pronounced KIA on a mission so now why is Kakashi seeing, hearing and speaking to her. He has a feeling she is still alive and is going to prove it even if it means becoming a rogue. KakaNaru, Full info and what not inside. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naru was pronounced KIA on a team mission, but now why is Kakashi hearing, seeing and speaking to her everytime he closes his eyes. He has a hunch Naru is still alive and will prove it...even if it means becoming a rogue.  
**Warning: **Language, some lite smut, a little violence.  
**~(A/N)~ **Kakashi is going to be a little Oc, get over it. He will in a sense be a sage as well, (It will be explained later) as will everything else so just hold on and wait until I update the story but still review :)

* * *

Naru, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi surrounded their target, a man who was called a mad man, he wasn't like the normal villains they had faced, this one was more of a puzzle, he was extremely smart and used that to his advantage, he looked at all of them and chuckled which soon turned into a maniacal laugh.

"_Team Kakashi, you all are going on an A-rank mission. I'm sure you've heard about the latest threat...all though they say it's not as bad as Madara and everyone from the war, we're not taking chances on this one... he is going to be a challenge."Tsunade said propping her head on her hands. _

"_How so?"  
"He is extremely smart and knows how to out wit his opponents... right now what we can guess, he's probably as smart as Shikamaru...if not smarter..."  
"Then why not send him?"Naru asked. _

"_He's on leave, his last mission...did turn out the way we planned...he has to rest."she said. "I'm sure you all can do it, besides Hatake, you're also a genius."she said, he looked at her and nodded slightly. "Your mission is to find him, and take him out...understood?"she said. _

"_Yes ma'am."they all said. _

"_Good, dismissed."she said and smiled, they walked out to get ready. _

Kakashi looked around at his team, it took them three days just to catch up to the man, and they had been fighting him for at least three hours maybe more, they were all exhausted and annoyed, Kakashi let out a growl and tried to think of a strategy.

The man yelled out and chakra shot out, they dodged and hid in the woods, Naru panted and watched her wounds heal right up thanks to Kyuubi, while Sakura healed Sai who was beaten up pretty badly, Kakashi mainly had a few bruises and cuts but nothing too major.

"Sensei...what do we do?"Naru asked, he sighed.

"Well, this is an A rank...we can't expect this to be easy...we need a distraction...then maybe we can sneak up and catch him..."he said.

"Sai...what about your ink and my strength? Then Sensei and Naru can sneak up on him..."Sakura said.

"Sounds like a plan..."Kakashi said and smiled, they nodded and split up to their team.

"Alright Naru, I'm going to sneak up from him on the right, you go to his back."Kakashi whispered.

"Yeah."she said and ran over to the position, Sai's animal's came out and started to attack him.

They waited for him to be distracted by the animals and Sakura punched the ground hard making him stumble a little, Naru looked at Kakashi who nodded, both jumped out and ran towards the man. He flung the ink animals away making them disappear, Kakashi created a chidori and ran towards him, he kept Naru in sight just letting her take up the surprise attack.

She launched at the man but gasped as he turned and grabbed her foot that was out stretched to kick him, he spun around and flung her, causing her to slam into Kakashi and made them fall over the cliff.

Sakura and Sai began to attack again quickly so their teammates could come back.

Kakashi groaned in pain as he laid on the ground, he coughed and sat up slightly, Naru was laying across his lap, she groaned and sat up, she shook her head and huffed.

"Well that didn't work..."she said.

"You alright?"he asked, she nodded.

"Sorry."  
"It's alright..."he said and smiled, both stood up and looked up at the small cliff they fell over.

"So...what now?"she asked.

"Let's do the same...but...under.."he said and focused, he walked right in the rocks, Naru stared at him in shock then climbed up the rock and helped Sakura and Sai.

They kept the man fighting until finally Kakashi's hand shot up and grabbed him and ripped him down in the earth to his neck, he yelled in frustration at them.

Kakashi appeared and got up there, he sighed and looked at the man and smirked. "Well...it's finished."he said, Naru let out a cheer and chuckled. "Nice job team."he said, Naru stretched and healed her own wounds, she looked at Kakashi and gasped as she saw blood on his shirt and walked over, he stuttered as she lifted his shirt.

"You're cut..."she said and put her hand on the wound and pumped Kurama's chakra into it making him hiss and arch a little but it quickly healed up not even leaving a scar.  
"Thanks."he said, she smiled.

"This is all very touching but... I'm not that easily captured..."he said, Kakashi looked at him, his sharingan began to spin about to knock the man out but gasped as he saw chakra building in the man's body.

"Watch out!"Kakashi yelled and jumped just as the area exploded, Sakura yelped and jumped back followed by Sai, Naru went to jump but gasped as the man's hand shot out and grabbed her, she struggled as the area crumbled.

"NARU!"Kakashi yelled and went to run but the area turned bright white and exploded completely. "NO!"he screamed and was flung back into a tree.

Finally the area cleared, Kakashi struggled up his back screaming in pain but all he cared about was Naru, he slid down the cliff a little and panted as he looked around, the area was completely destroyed and there was blood everywhere. Kakashi panted hard as he looked around for Naru digging at the soft ground but nothing, he focused his chakra to pick her's but nothing was there, he opened his eyes and finally saw the part of her jacket under a few boulders, he ran up and started to pick up the rocks and toss them away and got to the jacket, he struggled to move it, he pushed against it, but couldn't get it to budge, he looked at the jacket and pulled hard, it ripped causing him to fall back on his butt.

He coughed hard and moved over ripping his mask down in time as he vomited, Sakura and Sai watched him almost break down, they searched around but didn't find anything.

Kakashi panted and gagged slightly, he wiped his mouth and pulled his mask back up and looked around, he heard a small noise at the cliff, he gasped and ran over. "Naru!?"he said.

He saw her hatai-ate under some rocks and struggled to pull it out, he tugged harder and harder until what was left of the hatai-ate came out, the metal was crushed and the material was ripped.

He panted and held it tight to his chest, Sakura and Sai walked up slowly and looked at him upset, he panted and looked around. "Naru!"he yelled, then gasped as the ground him crumbled, they gasped as he fell down the cliff and slammed his head on the rocks and passed out, his head bleeding, tears ran down his eyes and he held the hatai-ate tight.

* * *

IT'S A HOOK! DON'T BITCH ABOUT THE LENGTH, IT'S WAS GETTING YOU IN SO YOU WILL BE WANTING TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN.

read and review... NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Naru was pronounced KIA on a team mission, but now why is Kakashi hearing, seeing and speaking to her everytime he closes his eyes. He has a hunch Naru is still alive and will prove it...even if it means becoming a rogue.  
**Warning: **Language, some lite smut, a little violence.  
**~(A/N)~ **Kakashi is going to be a little Oc, get over it. He will in a sense be a sage as well, (It will be explained later) as will everything else so just hold on and wait until I update the story but still review :)

* * *

Sakura and Sai got Kakashi back to the village and checked him into the hospital and gave the report and told everyone about Naru's death.

A week passed, everyone mourned the girl and Kakashi as he laid in the hospital unconscious for a week.

After almost two weeks, he started to show improvement, Tsunade was in his room checking on him when, he shot up with a scream and thrashed.

"Shh... shh Kakashi! Calm down! Listen to me."she said, he panted and looked at her, his whole body shaking hard.

"Naru?!"he said panting hard.

"Kakashi calm down...listen to me."she said and cupped his face, he shook her off.

"Naru? Naru where is she?"he said.

"Kakashi, take a deep breath..."  
"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"he yelled.

"She's dead Kakashi!...remember?"she said and tried to push him back, he fought against her, he gasped and looked down and gulped hard.

"H-...no...no... how...wh...- what?"he whimpered a little.

"The man had a bomb... he took himself out and must of grabbed her..."she said.

"No..."he said and gripped his head tight. "It's my fault... mine..."he said and began to cry, Tsunade watched him, tears pricked at her eyes.

"Kakashi...stop.. it was an accident...stop.."she said.

"What happened? I mean... I heard her...scream... and..."  
"Sakura and Sai said you saw her jacket... and tried to get it... then you puked and ran to the cliff and called her name, then you pulled out her hatai-ate and the ground collapsed under you..."she said, Kakashi looked down.

"I couldn't... I... now... she..."he stuttered and covered his face with his hands and let out shaky breaths, Tsunade sighed.

"Kakashi...-"

"Where is it?"he asked looking at her.

"What?"she asked.

"Her hatai-ate..."he said his voice shaking.

"Here..."she said and pulled it out of the drawer, Kakashi took it and held it to his chest tight and cried, Tsunade looked away fighting her own tears.

"It's my fault..."he whispered.

"No it's not.."  
"Isn't it!? I should of grabbed her!"he said and fell back to the bed and let out shaky breaths that became shallow.

"Kakashi...Kakashi calm down..."she said, he coughed and gagged a little, she pushed him down flat on the bed and watched him cry, she sighed and pulled out a needle pushing it into his arm, he convulsed more and more crying out loudly, Tsunade struggled, Sakura came in quickly and helped pin the man down until finally the drugs hit his system and he slumped unconscious, Tsunade sighed and slunk down in the chair next to the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know yet...he's beating himself up about it..."she said and sighed.

"It's not-"  
"Look at it from his view point... with Obito...he thought he died because of him, Rin died because of him... he's lost so much..."she said and sighed. "Now Naru..."she said sniffled a little thinking about her goddaughter.

They left the man alone for a while.

_Kakashi looked around at the darkness and sighed looking down. _

"_Kakashi..."a familiar female voice sounded, he turned around and panted. _

"_Naru?"he said. _

_She appeared and smiled at him, he panted and ran towards, he went to hug her but passed right through, he got up and turned, he reached out a shaky hand and it went through her, his head went down and he blinked hard. _

"_Kakashi, come find me."she said. _

"_You... You're dead..."he said. _

"_No I'm not..."she said, she groaned and looked at her hands as they started to fade slowly, she sighed and gulped. "I have to go now, but please, I'm not dead, I need you!"she said and began to disappear. _

"_NO Naru! No don't leave me!"he yelled. _

"_I'll be back."she said and disappeared. _

Kakashi opened his eyes and just barely held in the scream, he looked around and panted, it was dark out and quiet in the room just some light chatter, he looked out the window and sighed, he brought his hand up and touched his bandaged head and sighed. _Maybe it's my imagination..._he thought, he sighed and laid back down and shook a little. _I can't believe I lost another one...because of my stupid mistake..._he thought, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"_Kakashi!"he heard and turned, he saw her appear again but she was lighter. _

"_E...ev...everyone says you're dead..."he said. _

"_I'm not..."  
"How do I know for sure? You... you could be a genjutsu... Tsunade-sama said I have a concussion... you could just be apart of my imagination..."he said, she smiled a sad smile. _

"_I'm alive... I need you to find me quick."she said and walked forward, she leaned in and cupped his face, he looked at her, she leaned in and kissed his lips lightly then disappeared. _

Kakashi opened his eyes and sighed, he looked around seeing the sun was up, he touched his lips that were tingling.

_She has to be alive... she is...but where? I just... know it..._he thought, he curled up on his side and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I know it's short... you don't have to tell me.

My life is kinda messed up right now... so... xP

review anyways.


	3. ATTENTION

I am extremely, extremely, EXTREMELY sorry to write this... like you don't know how much...

But I am on Haitus again... _sigh..._

Those stupid dumb ass fuckers didn't fix my computer at all, then when I called to tell them that, they called me a liar! So I called again and talked to someone in charge and they made them send me a new box...what pisses me off? They said if they can't find a problem I would be charged!

Fuck that! You wont get one damn dime out of me!

Anyways... I'm break... I'm sorry... there is nothing I can do about it.

My warrenty sucks, the idiots don't know what the fuck they are doing there, and Sony doesn't know how to make good computer! FUCK!

So anyways, bear with me guys! I hope they will fix it this time and when I get I back I will hopefully be updating so fast! But we'll see if those dumbasses actually get a brain and fix my computer...

Very sad... ~Babywolf :'(


End file.
